Chatting
Chatting is the main way to interact with other Utherverse users. You can chat to them by sending messages and read conversations. The resizable Chat panel's default Local tab shows any messages sent by users in the same location as you. Note that anyone on your Ignore list cannot read anything you say, and likewise you will not see any messages they send. Users are listed by account age, with the oldest directly under your name. One notable way of communicating in the chat window is via purple domain Broadcast messages. This is used for trivia games, contest, informational messages and other events held at the location. Private messages This feature communicates with another user privately. Open a new Chat tab by right-clicking either their avatar or their name in the Local tab of either the Chat or Friends List panel and then selecting from the menu. The illustration above shows a private message tab for chatting to user _Vixen_. You can also create a private message to anyone that is online by typing /pm username message. You will see a message: Opening private channel to username. If the user you are trying to message is not online you get the following error message: Failed to create private channel. (Could not find target user) Group chat You can create a chat channel for private use with more than one person. This is usually achieved by either by typing /'join channelname password '''or clicking the Channel Viewer icon where you can manage your group chats. The password is optional, you can omit this when creating a group chat. The same method is used to join the channel as it is to create. The illustration above shows a group message tab for chatting to a group called ''Example. Once you are in a group chat, a notification is displayed when anyone joins or leaves the channel. Chat colors Chat panel icons The Chat panel has additional functionality that is available in a series of seven icons across the top of the panel. Chat commands You can perform many actions using commands typed into the Chat tabs. Prefixing a chat line of text with a slash symbol /''' tells the Chat tab to expect a command and not to say the words. To use a text command, type the slash, then the words then press . Dancing Many of the dances can be performed as a single exotic dance action. You do not need to be on a dancefloor to perform these. The shortest from for '''/dance_exotic_part0 is /d. The dance names are listed on the Emotes page. Words that trigger avatar animations If you type any of the following words in a sentence you will perform an emote. Channel Viewer panel Click the speech bubble icon on the top of the Chat panel to open the Chat Viewer. This pop-up panel has two tabs, Group Chat and Voice Chat. Group Chat This tab has two sections. The Available Channel area shows a list of chat group channels that you are currently connected to. * Select a channel and click the Leave button to close that channel * Click the Plus icon to start a new channel or join an existing one * Select a channel and click the Focus button to show that channel in the main Chat panel. The Participants area shows the names of the users that are connected to the channel. Voice Chat TBD